


Guardian (Undertale)

by Toothless1997



Series: Self-Insert Stories/AUs of Undertale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothless1997/pseuds/Toothless1997
Summary: This story takes place in the Undertale Universe. It is also part of an AU series. Read if you wanna know what happens when human ghosts are roaming free.





	Guardian (Undertale)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, before you read this, I strongly suggest you read the first part of the series. Kay? Have fun.

  Reba woke up groggily. Confusion on her face as she looked around.  _Where am I?_ She looked around, finding herself in a patch of yellow flowers. A stream of light came from above, and she looked up. Above her was a gaping hole, where she could see the sun. She was, however, shocked at how high the hole was above her. It was a good 2,000 ft above her head. And from what she could remember, she fell down here. But how on earth did she survive from such a height? Reba shook her head, nevermind that now! She needed to get back, get help! She pulled out her cell phone, only to find she had no signal! Damn it! Looks like it's going to have to be finding a way out of here. 

 

  She was using her phone to light her way through the tunnel. She was surprised to find murals on the tunnel walls. But the murals were strangely all about monsters. And they were obviously in chronological order. The first was a peaceful one, with humans and monsters seemingly living in harmony. The next had a monster with a cartoon heart floating in between its hands. There were humans around it, with fearful looks. The next few were obvious depictions of a war between the two races.

 Right when she wondered what happened next in the murals' story, Reba found herself in a chamber with a lone yellow flower moving in the breeze. Except...there was no breeze.  _What-? How is it doing that? The hell is going on here? Just where_ am  _I?_ She tried to cautiously go around the creepy flower, but the flower suddenly jerked up. It had a face, one straight from a cartoon. Innocent and friendly, yet it was too innocent. Too kind. That made it dangerous. It smiled, and said with a little boy's voice, "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." "How imaginative," she muttered sarcastically. She continued to go around Flowey as he talked, keeping an eye on him as she did so. Flowey noticed that she kept her distance, and going around him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You know what's going on, don't you?" She raised a brow questioningly. "Oh, don't act like you don't know Human!" Flowey snarled, voice changing from that of a little boy to something demonic. His expression now was that of insanity, complete with a wide, sadistic grin. "I won't play your games! I know you want to see me suffer! Well, you won't be laughing when I tale your SOUL!" Suddenly, a heart that was crystal clear came out of her chest. It came out right where her heart was. Flowey froze in shock. He had never seen a soul like this... Before he could attack, a fire ball knocked him across the chamber. " That evil creature, torturing a poor youth!" a feminine voice said in disgust. Then a white goat monster woman, wearing a purple dress with a sort of Zelda symbol on the chest, stepped out into the light. She smiled kindly and said, "Greetings. My name is Toriel."


End file.
